


Try Something New

by hellamoose



Series: Try Something New [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sevin, Temporary Character Death, Ugh, anyway, gore shit, i suck, like i cant, lol, sevin/sabriel, sorry guys i suck, the first chapter is short as hell, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellamoose/pseuds/hellamoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel get engaged... But... Kevin has ideas of his own, or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like this is the first chapter and it's really short, but it /will/ get longer! I promise! (In fact, I know haha) anyway i suck let's go right.

   The room was brightly decorated in bright lights of green, red and some gold and white, and a mini Christmas tree on the desk in the farthest corner. The fake tree spun around, playing Christmas music gently and quietly. There were rows of vintage, old, but beautiful snow globes lining the back of the desk and the top of the bookshelf next to the bed. There was another, larger Christmas tree on the opposite side of the bed from the bookshelf, real and decorated brilliantly with lights, fuzzy golden garments and sparkling fake snow. There were glittering christmas ornaments, and multi-colored candy canes and other candies. On a table beside the Christmas tree, waiting to be eaten, were hot cookies and cold milk. Gabriel had been with his boyfriend, Sam, for three years as of three days before today: Christmas Eve. Frankly, Christmas had gotten better every year for sam, due to Gabriel. Sam was just getting home to the bunker, back from a tiring hunt. Gabriel was chilling on the couch, eating a candy cane-- typical trickster. Said Archangel bounced up immediately when Sam came in and bounced over to him, giddy. Sam was tired, wanting to sleep, but smiled anyways and accepted the sweet, minty kiss Gabriel gave itm. Gabriel let him go and Sam headed to his room, --now it was their room-- expecting it to be the same. And it did, except for all the decorations. Sam’s first response was just a simple, “holy shit,” then a smile spread across his face. “Gabe?” he asked, looking behind him to find a cheerful Archangel.

    “I love you, Sammoose!” he chuckled, kissing him again lightly.

    “I love you too,” Sam replied genuinely, hugging him before kissing back.  “Deid you do this by hand?” he asked curiously, looking to the dark green -- very real-- Christmas tree with sparkling ornaments and popcorn-cranberry string. The strung fruit and salty treat were adding a nice mix to the sharp smell of pine.

    “Duh,” Gabriel replied nonchalantly, rolling his eyes. “Well, at night, I have nothing to do, so I got the ornaments and stuff,” he pointed out. “But I can’t reach the top of the Christmas tree.”

    Sam laughed, smiling. “Alright, shortie,” he said. “I’ll help you, Gabe,” he offered. Gabriel handed Sam the top of the tree’s ornament, and Sam reached up and put it on. Gabriel grinned, kissing him.

    “Thanks, Sammoose,” he chuckled.

    “One question, though,” Sam said, “You’re in bed, cuddling with me every night,” he started, “Aren’t you?”

    “Hello, Trickster,” Gabriel said his classic line, grinning. Sam raised his eyebrows, laughing at the line that used to make him so pissed. He yawned widely.

    “Moose is tired?” Gabriel asked, sticking his tongue out. Sam nodded, so Gabriel led him to their bed; Sam laid down and almost immediately fell asleep. Gabriel smiled and finished wrapping the presents. Afterwards, he disappeared into the closet; having installed a secret kitchen for him to use.

    He started cooking a ham for just the two of them. After the ham was in the oven, he started making a ton of treats.

****

   Sam woke up to the smell of ham and sugar and other treats. Gabriel tackle-hugged him, grinning. “Heya, Sammoose! Merry Christmas!” he exclaimed, kissing him. Sam returned the kiss. When Gabriel pulled away, Sam sat up-- only to be buried by plaid wrapped presents for him.

   Sam laughed, grinning. Gabriel sat beside Sam, watching him in anticipation. Sam opened one of the gifts, laughing when he realized it was a salad making kit. By the time Sam had finished opening presents, he found himself with about eighteen new plaid shirts, six pyjama sets, four new jackets, a salad kit and a couple books. He kissed Gabriel gladly, smiling. “Do you want your presents?” he asked Gabriel. Gabriel chuckled and nodded. Sam pulled out five different presents, wrapped in candy cane wrapping paper. Gabriel happily opened the gifts, finding himself with about thirteen different bags of assorted candy, an iPad-- to keep him entertained most likely--, and thirty dollars for iTunes or Apps. Gabriel chuckled joyfully, kissing Sam.

    “I love you,” Gabriel said, grinning.

    “I love you too,” he smiled.

****

    Dinner was awesome-- or at least, Sam thought so. There was plenty of ham and veggies for him, and some ham and tons of sweets for Gabriel. Gabriel actually managed to get him to eat some sweets, in the end. To Gabriel, dinner went perfect. The whole day went perfect, really. Gift opening in the morning, snuggling and going for walks in snow(Gabriel sang Peppermint Winter by Owl City the entire time they were out, and made the snow taste like peppermint, so they had to go back), and then dinner at night, and then Gabriel would end it off with Sam’s last present. Sam was tired and happy, and kind of half asleep-- nearly in a food coma-- and Gabriel was keeping him awake by watching Christmas movies like Annabelle’s Wish, and Rudolph, and Frosty the Snowman. Gabriel’s favorite so far had been My Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. Suddenly, Gabriel got up, and Sam blinked drowsily at him. “Get up, Sammoose! We’re going on an adventure!” he pulled Sam off the bed, who quickly got up before he fell. Sam got some comfortably warm clothes on and pulled one of his new jackets on, along with a scarf and hat. Gabriel touched Sam’s forehead and they both disappeared to a frozen lakeside. It was beautiful, sparkling in the sunset with brilliant colors. Sam stared in awe, smiling. Gabriel grinned and was silent for a moment, before turning to Sam and getting down on one knee. Sam turned to him, blinking, and as the sunset, Gabriel asked those four words that could change anyone’s future,

                          _“Will you marry me?”_

 

 


	2. Is This Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin starts thinking. He doesn't think it will turn out good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I was thinking of splitting it into two separate fics, but I decided I ought to just y'know um.  
> yeah okay hold on.  
> Okay, yeah I decided on just doing a major plot twist so yay

_“What?”_ Sam was completely stunned, eyes wide. “Yes!” he said, after collecting himself from the shock of it all. By the time he said it, Gabriel had been on the verge of teleporting him back home and running. Again. All because he was scared… When Sam said yes, he shook his head from the thought, grinning. Gabriel put the ring on Sam’s finger, kissing him softly. Sam’s skin and lips were cold to the touch, but Gabriel was warm-- that would have been surprising, had he not been an Archangel. Gabriel soon flew them back to the bunker, yawning. Sam was tired, falling asleep against Gabriel when he offered himself as a leaning post. Gabriel gasped slightly, holding him up. He lifted him with a bit of difficulty; not because he was heavy, just because he was large. He was awkward to hold.

    Gabriel laid Sam in bed, covering him up. Gabriel snapped his fingers to clean everything up and start playing quiet Christmas music, and curled up beside Sam, snuggled close.

****

    Sam woke the next day, eyes fluttering open to Gabriel sleeping next to him, looking peaceful. Even though Angels didn’t sleep, and didn’t need to, Gabriel did anyways to help Sam feel normal and help him relax at night. Sam softly kissed his Archangel’s forehead and stood carefully and slowly as not to wake him. He looked so peaceful, Sam didn’t want to wake him. When he finally managed to pry himself from the Archangel’s grip, he went down to the bunker’s actual kitchen to make breakfast and coffee. He started the coffee, yawning tiredly and got pans out to make omelets and french toast. He set the pans on the stove, getting the stuff for french toast ready first, making the toast for the five people in the bunker: himself, Gabriel, Dean, Kevin and Castiel, then made an omelette for each of them. He set the food on the table and covered it to keep it warm, then went and knocked on Dean’s door. “Dean, Cas, breakfast’s ready!” he called, earning a groan from Castiel and a ‘Fuck you, Sam’ from Dean. Sam rolled his eyes and went to Kevin’s room. “Kev, breakfast is ready. Did you sleep last night?” he called.

    “Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute!” Kevin called through his door, and Sam answered with an ‘Alright’ before going to wake Gabriel. He went into their room and gently shook the Archangel awake.

    “Gabe, time to get up,” he said gently. Gabriel whined loudly, batting him away. Sam chuckled, “It’s breakfast time, c’mon.”

    “Nooo, lemme sleep, Sammy!” The Archangel whined, trying to bury himself in the blankets. Sam pulled the blankets off and picked him up, chuckling.

    “Plus, we have a big announcement, remember?” Sam said, nuzzling Gabriel’s cheek and carrying him downstairs. Gabriel huffed.

    “Fine, I’m awake. Meanie,” he grumbled. Sam set him in his chair and gave him his french toast and omelette. Pretty soon, Dean and Castiel joined them, and Sam served them. Dean started wolfing it down immediately, while Castiel sort of picked at his food. Kevin came downstairs and sat down, serving himself and starting to eat. Gabriel started to eat, picking at his food, except for the french toast, which he promptly drowned in syrup and gobbled down like it would be his last meal. Sam rolled his eyes and sat down, serving himself and starting to eat also.

    “Sam, since when do you wear a ring?” Kevin asked after a few moments of silence. Gabriel practically beamed.

    “Sinc-” Sam started, but was cut off by Gabriel.

    “Since we got engaged yesterday!” Gabriel announced, cutting Sam off. Sam simply huffed a bit.

    “Is that the only reason you came down here?” Sam joked. Gabriel nodded, moving and sitting in his lap, starting to eat Sam’s french toast. Sam rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and rested his chin on his fiance’s shoulder. Castiel blinked after a moment.

    “Congratulations brother, Sam,” he said. Sam smiled at him, and Dean just rolled his eyes.

    “Of course you got engaged on Christmas,” Dean commented. “I was betting Kevin how long it would take,” He sighed, pulling his wallet out and giving Kevin a twenty dollar bill, which Kevin pocketed happily, a different expression from after the announcement.

****

_“You know I’m not gay, right?” Kevin asked Sam in that damned church. He should have taken his chance in asking Sam out then. Sam opened his mouth, then closed it, then laughed and nodded._

_“Yeah, dude.” Sam laughed, shaking his head. Kevin cursed at himself for saying that, for not letting Sam finish what he was going to say, for not asking him out. Now, it was too late. Sam was engaged to Gabriel, Gabriel of all people, or Archangels to be exact. Kevin knew when he saw the Archangel, he was fucked. He wouldn’t have a chance with Sam, ever. He heard Sam crying out in his sleep for Gabriel, telling him ‘Don’t go, please!’ or moaning his name. He knew how Sam felt for the Archangel, and honestly, Kevin wasn’t sure if he’d stand a chance against Gabriel whether he was dating Sam at that point or not. He wasn’t really willing to find out either, sadly. He wasn’t willing to have everything with Sam, and then have it all snatched from his grip by a needy Archangel. He owed the Archangel his life, anyways, so he couldn’t change the events to where Gabriel was rejected possibly. But he might do so anyways. He wanted that chance with Sam, and he’d leave when Gabriel came back, he wouldn’t let Sam choose him. He could talk to Sam that morning, tell him he was breaking it off, that way he wouldn’t even be in the way when Gabriel came with his broken wings and broken expression that made Kevin ache for Sam to help the Archangel, for someone to help the Archangel. The pictures Sam had of Gabriel weren’t what he looked like when Kevin saw him._

_He wasn’t broken in the pictures. He looked, mischievous and playful, like a child on April Fools or Christmas morning, or Halloween night. The Gabriel he saw looked the opposite. Six golden wings stained burnt sienna with blood and broken, sitting at awkward angles. And  his expression…. That look he gave Kevin, that pained, broken expression with dull eyes filled with pain and misery. Kevin had to catch the man that was exactly his height and lay him down on the couch. Then Kevin ran to Sam’s room as fast as he could, crying out, “Sam, Sam, Gabriel’s hurt!”_

_Sam didn’t believe him at first, then when he saw the panic on Kevin’s face, he ran downstairs, tears welling in his eyes quickly. When he found Gabriel, half unconscious on the couch, he crouched beside his Archangel. Kevin couldn’t bear to listen to the love and the caring and the hurt and the worry in Sam’s voice. The Sam he’d loved’s voice. Only when Sam asked him, or well… Ordered him to go get bandages and alcohol did he listen, running and getting the required items before rushing back. After about three hours of Gabriel screaming in pain and sobbing uncontrollably did the silence finally fall. Kevin constantly ran back and forth, getting whatever Sam needed, and Dean and Castiel stood silently, watching. After a moment of silence, Sam carefully helped Gabriel up and lead him to his room. Kevin stayed silent, standing there as Dean and Castiel went to their separate rooms. Kevin stood for what felt like hours, before going to his room and falling asleep in his bed, not bothering to get undressed or even get under the blankets. From that day on, Kevin slowly spiraled into barely eating and almost never sleeping._

 

 


	3. A Choice Not Taken Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's back and Kevin... Oh, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death here haha sucks for you guys  
> anyways um I thought I might add, here is where I decided to cause major chaos... ouo  
> enjoy

    Kevin left the room after he pocketed the money from Dean, not congratulating them at all. Sam blinked, frowning. When everyone was finished, Dean washed dishes and Gabriel and Cas went off to chat. Sam went after Kevin. "Kevin, you okay?" Sam asked the short prophet, frowning.

    “Yep, just fine. I’m fine,” he nodded. Sam knew from experience that ‘I’m fine’ was a signal of distress from any Winchester, born into the Winchester family or just being accepted as a Winchester. The taller hunter frowned deeply at Kevin.

    “Liar,” he muttered. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Kevin looked down at his feet.

    “I don’t want to talk about it,” he sighed. “Just… It’s not important,” he muttered.

    Sam shook his head. “Tell me. Please?” he asked. Kevin shook his head a little and turned to move away, but Sam grabbed his shoulder. “It’s about me and Gabriel, isn’t it?” he asked quietly.

    Kevin just nodded a little. “I lost my chance with you in that church. I’ll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me, though, Sam,” Kevin gave the hunter a warm smile. “Congratulations on your engagement, though,” Kevin chuckled a little, though he really didn’t feel like chuckling. He could survive through their wedding and marriage. It’s not like Sam and him would have lasted anyway. Though, he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if they had gotten together.

    Sam sighed. “Thanks, Kev,” he wrapped the Prophet in a hug, before wandering off to find Gabriel. Kevin sighed a little bit, hoping his curiosity didn’t get the best of him.

***

    Kevin was just too curious, and hopeful, and well… selfish. He just had to find someone or something that could send him back so he could at least find out how everything would have gone, had he and Sam gotten together. He searched, and searched, through books in the Bunker, and through the internet, until he finally settled on summoning a demon. He had wanted to avoid that… Either way, he told the group that he was going for a walk, and hurried out. Thankfully it was summer and it was warm outside, clear and warm, and almost crisp. It had rained the night before, so the air was a bit damp. Kevin liked the smell of the air after it rained, loved it, even. When he was little, he would go outside and sit in his little play house and read  after it rained the night before. He loved it. It was nostalgic, but he figured that today would probably ruin the nostalgic feeling forever. Even as he walked, he didn’t feel exactly nervous, so much as guilty. Guilty that he was actually going to ruin a marriage entirely. He found himself continuing to walk anyway.

    After several minutes of walking, he came to a crossroads and sighed, beginning the ritual and such as he read in books. Finally, he closed his eyes and lit the match, throwing it in. A pale demon with a black suit on appeared, obviously irritated. “Aren’t you with the Winchesters?” she snapped. “What is it now?”

    The meat suit had a soft face-- and a soft voice. Not meant to be angry or irritated. Kevin could tell. Either way, he sighed and answered her. “I want to find out what it would have been like if I had let Sam ask me out in that church. But… After that timeline hits this point, can you just fix it all? Take my soul and let me die or whatever?” Kevin asked, biting his lip. Now he was nervous. The demon flicked her blonde hair back behind her ear, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

    “You really want to date a _Winchester_?” she asked, as if she couldn’t believe what she just heard. Kevin nodded weakly, stomach churning with nervousness. He felt like he was going to throw up. She laughed-- _laughed_ at him, but shrugged and nodded. “Kiss me, and it sets the deal, prophet,” she smirked. Kevin hesitated, but then all at once, his body moved on it’s own and his lips crushed against her’s. Then everything went black.

***

    “Kevin? Kevin!?” Sam’s voice rang out, and Kevin was suddenly shook out of the blackness that was his vision.

   “H-Huh? Huh?” Kevin stammered, eyes opening wide as everything came into view. The church, Sam kneeling over him, looking worried. Then he realized-- the deal, the demon, Gabriel and the engagement. He had eight months until everything reset, and he went to hell.

    “You just.. passed out? Dude, how much sleep have you been getting?” Sam pretty much demanded, litterally picking him up and setting him down in a seat, then sitting beside him.

    “Not… Not much,” He muttered. “Why?” he asked, frowning. Sam sighed.

    “Sorry, I’m just worried,” Sam sighed. Kevin just nodded.

    “Anyways, what did you need to ask?” Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow slightly, turning to look at him. Sam rubbed the back of his neck, looking away bashfully.

    “I-Um- Do you want to go on a date?” Sam asked. Kevin full out grinned and nodded. Sam raised an eyebrow, but grinned and hugged the prophet. Kevin hugged back, extremely glad that the Deal was set in motion, but also upset that everything would go back to normal and he’d die the day after Christmas.

***

    “Sam, Sam! You know that angel you’re always talking about, Gabriel?” Kevin asked. “He’s on the couch, hurt. He’s asking for you,” Kevin cried, panicked, even though he knew he had already gone through this. Sam stared at him for a moment, then took off toward the living room of the bunker when he recognized the panic in Kevin’s eyes. Gabriel coughed up blood, obviously in pain from the tears dripping down his cheeks. Sam kneeled beside the Archangel, starting to patch him up the best he could.

    “Gabriel, Gabe, please stay with me,” Sam whispered, but Gabriel just shook his head.

    “I-I can’t, Sammy… I-It’s too l-” he coughed up more blood, and Sam shook his head. “L-late,” Gabriel managed.

    Sam teared up and shook his head again. “No, Gabriel, keep your eyes open. Come on, you just got back. Please… please,” Sam managed. “Kevin, go get me bandages and a towel!” He yelled. Kevin ran to get them. He was… horrified. This hadn’t happened the first time. He snatched the first aid kit and a towel and ran back, but dropped them when he came back. Sam was holding Gabriel in his arms, sobbing. Gabriel was limp, and pale. Kevin looked horrified, but went over and attempted to comfort Sam, holding him close. He killed an Archangel with selfishness. He… The deal was to make sure him and Sam stayed together until the eight months ended-- now only four. He felt sick with guilt and selfishness, but he knew there was no going back now.

 

 


	4. Do You Remember? Will You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin feels pretty crappy about what happened, but... He does know he was just being selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming out Friday, May 30th! I'm having a lot of fun with this fanfic. And again, apologies for the shortness of each chapter! I'm trying, haha.

    Kevin didn’t know how long they stayed there, Sam clutching Gabriel’s body, sobbing, and Kevin just holding him, desperately thinking to himself that he fucked up big time. Finally, Sam fell asleep, and Dean and Castiel took Gabriel’s body and went to bury it. Kevin just stayed with Sam, holding him. At least it would all go back to normal in four months. He… he killed Gabriel. He killed Sam’s love. He was just… foolish. “I’m sorry,” Kevin whispered after a while, before closing his eyes and falling asleep also. The next day, Sam woke up, and immediately remembered what happened the day before. He let out a soft sob, which woke Kevin instantly. “Sam, Sam, shh. Let’s go take a shower. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Kevin soothed. Sam nodded weakly and let Kevin lead him to the shower and gently pull his clothes off. Kevin started the shower and took his own clothes off, then helped Sam in. Sam didn’t move when he got into the shower, just staring blankly at the floor, obviously depressed. Kevin knew it would pass eventually. He just needed some help through it. Kevin gently scrubbed at places the blood soaked through his shirt, then made him kneel so Kevin could wash his hair. He sighed softly, lathering his hair with plenty of soap, and softly washing it before rinsing it.

    “Is there any reason to live, now?” Sam asked, though it was barely audible over the sound of the shower, and Kevin frowned, not exactly wanting to answer, but he knew Sam would keep asking or do something vain.

    “That’s for you to decide, Sam… I just… I wanted to say I’m sorry. I have to explain something to you when it’s time for bed,” Kevin sighed, rinsing Sam’s hair thoroughly and washing himself before helping Sam out and drying the taller hunter off with a towel. Both men wrapped towels around their waists, and Kevin gently guided Sam out to his room. He helped him get dressed in sleeping clothes, which were generally a pair of boxers and a grey or white undershirt. Kevin got dressed in hotdog pyjamas-- his mother had gotten them for him before he went to college, and they still fit, so he thought he had might as well use them-- and then helped Sam into his bed. Kevin crawled into it next to Sam, but didn’t lay as close as he usually did. Sam gave him a sad look when he didn’t snuggle up, but Kevin just sighed. “Sam… I… I’ve been through this before. I… Gabriel came back, and he survived. And in that church I.. I told you I wasn’t gay instead of passing out. I.. I am gay, yeah, but.. Um.. And I like you, and… Honestly I didn’t know this would happen. In my timeline, Gabriel proposed to you this Christmas, and I… I got a little jealous. I just… I wanted to see what it would have been like, I wanted to just… I’m so sorry, Sam,” Kevin murmured.

    “What did you do…?” Sam managed after a moment of silence between them. “Please, don’t tell me you sold your soul. Kevin, why would you… Get out of my room. Please,” Sam muttered, turning over in the bed. Kevin bit his lip, and with a curt nod, he left, going to the library. The tablet was the only thing that distracted him from everything, besides Sam. And now, if that was all he was going to have left, then he’d take it. He’d bury himself in it. He didn’t really care.

    “I know this is all my fault. I know you probably can’t hear me, Gabriel, considering… and all, but I’d like to apologise. Please, forgive me. Everything is my fault, and I was so selfish. You two were supposed to get married. I’m sorry. It was pretty much me who killed you; you were supposed to be saved. I’m sorry…” Kevin prayed that night to Gabriel, even if Sam’s beloved was deceased in this timeline.

***

    Kevin woke with a start when Sam came into the library, shaking him slightly. “H-huh?” Kevin mumbled, tired from the night before. He had stayed up all night to work on the tablet. Sam sat beside the prophet with a sigh.

    “I thought I told you not to stay up all night working on that stupid piece of stone,” Sam murmured.

    “I wasn’t tired,” Kevin answered quietly, taking the coffee that Sam had set on the table in front of him.

    “Is the world stuck like this?” Sam asked, “Are you going to hell in ten years or less?”

    “No, when I go to hell the day after Christmas, it’ll revert to normal. I don’t know if you’ll remember,” Kevin replied with a shift, trying to get a bit more comfortable in his seat.

    “Good. I mean, not good that you’re going to hell, but good that it will revert back to the original timeline. I liked our time together, honestly. But… I love Gabriel more. We might as well spend the last what, four months together. And I don’t blame you. Really, I don’t. I would have… I tried to… Nevermind. We can put it behind us. I’ll miss you,” Sam finished, voice raising a little above a murmur, and almost to a speaking voice.

    “Thank you. Though you really shouldn’t forgive me, Sam,” Kevin sighed, but set down his coffee and hugged the older hunter with a sigh. Sam hugged back, holding him for a long while before kissing the top of his head.

    “I love you,” Sam murmured, running his fingers through Kevin’s little hair. Even then, their time together pushed into Sam’s thoughts.

***

   _“Are you… braiding my hair?” Sam asked groggily. He felt Kevin’s fingers freeze, and he laughed a little in his post-sleep haze. “No, keep doing it…” He murmured. Kevin slowly and cautiously continued, and soon he had finished a little braid in the back of Sam’s hair. He nuzzled in between Sam’s shoulder blades, arms wrapped around the hunter’s waist. He found Sam liked being the little spoon, which was surprising, for his size at least. For his personality, it was perfectly normal-- he was like a puppy dog. He loved to cuddle and sleep and play, and he loved having his hair petted. Kevin didn’t mind that Sam sometimes murmured ‘Gabriel’ in his sleep, he knew what he had done to let them even be there, in bed. They were supposed to be married. Or, well, engaged. Maybe not at that time, but they would be. Soon._

_“Rise and shine, lovebirds!” Dean’s voice sounded loudly and obnoxiously through the door as he pounded on it._

_“How do you even get your voice that loud!? Go away!” Kevin complained, but the door was soon opened a moment later, and a pair of shoes was thrown at them._

_“Sammy, I found a hunt. I’m going on it with Cas-- I expect you two to be studying, you hear me?” Dean ignored Kevin’s comment. Sam muttered a half hearted ‘whatever’ as he started to sit up, only to hear Dean laughing a moment later. “Dude, did Kevin braid your hair? Is that a kink I don’t know about?” Dean laughed, loudly. Sam responded by chunking the pair of shoes at Dean full force, irritated._

_“Go fuck your boyfriend,” Sam snapped. He had never been a morning person._

_“Don’t mind if I do,” Dean replied smugly, then practically pranced off, smirking. Sam sighed and crawled out of bed, tugging a flannel shirt on over his undershirt and a pair of jeans on, whereas Kevin just got out of bed in his hotdog pyjamas and wandered out toward the kitchen to make coffee. By the time Sam wandered into the kitchen, Kevin had made scrambled eggs and bacon for them, and had cups of coffee sitting out._

_“Thanks, Kev,” Sam murmured, sitting and starting to drink his coffee, before finally digging into his eggs and bacon. Kevin nodded in reply, already half way done with his eggs, and his bacon was gone. When he finished off his eggs, he took a drink of his coffee, yawning. Only when they heard the door slam shut did Sam speak, “I say we go watch a movie or something.” Kevin couldn’t help but laugh. Dean had just left, and Sam was already scheming to get away from work._

_“Sure, sounds good to me,” Kevin shrugged a little, smiling. “What are we gonna watch? I heard Tho-” he paused, and deciding not to finish what he was going to say, he continued, “Frozen is a good movie to watch,” Sam stayed silent for a few moments, before nodding._

_“Might as well. We could blast disney songs at Dean when he gets back,” The hunter grinned almost giddily. Kevin smiled wider, and rolled his eyes with a yawn._

_“Look up movie times. I’m gonna try to get a little bit in on the tablet before we go,” Kevin stood and put his plate in the sink, taking his coffee cup and wandering to the library._

***

    Kevin had woke in the middle of the night, close to tears, but he kept them in, not wanting to wake Sam. Sam woke anyways and immediantly put his concerned face on-- Kevin could tell when Sam got his concerned face, even in the dark. “Kevin, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, resting a hand on the prophet’s shoulder after he turned in his bed.

    “J-just a nightmare. Sorry. S-sorry. Yo-you can go back to bed,” Kevin mumbled, taking a deep gulp and getting up. “I’m going to g-get a glass of water,” he muttered and hurried out before the hunter could have a chance to argue. Sam frowned a little, but sighed and rolled back over, closing his eyes.

    Kevin stepped carefully to the bunker’s kitchen, shakily getting a glass from the cabnet and filling it with tap water. He took a long drink, closing his eyes.

    _“It was all your fault! You’re the one who killed me! You took me from Sam, and he will hate you for it!”_ The Archangel snarled in the darkness of the bunker, but it was barely a whisper. Kevin froze, nearly dropping his glass, but he just clutched it a little harder and took another drink of water.

   _“You bastard! I’ll make sure you burn in hell and stay there for this!”_ The voice came again, angry, growling. In the voice of an angel. Kevin dropped his glass this time, and it shattered, and Kevin backed up to a corner of the room he was in, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor.

    “I-I’m sorry,” Kevin choked out quietly. “I-it’ll go back t-to normal I-I-” he was interupted by the voice.

    _“You’re sorry?”_ The voice hissed. _“Good for you! That doesn’t change the fact that I’m dead and you’re still sleeping in my Sam’s arms, you little bastard!”_ At this point, Sam had run in, and frowned.

    “Kevin? Kevin, stop, it’s alright? What happened?” Sam turned the lights on and they flickered on with a buzz. He stepped over the shattered glass and puddle of water, kneeling beside the prophet and pulling him into his arms. Kevin just sobbed, shaking his head.

   “N-nothing, I’m fine. J-just g-g-got a little sp-spooked,” Kevin stammered, wiping furiously at his eyes and swallowing down sobs.

 

 


	5. In Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is back with a vengeance, and he likes it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major gore in this chapter, guys. Like, seriously haha.  
> Oh, and sorry this is so late! I was procrastinating oops.

    It had been a few days since the incident, and the nightmares and hearing voices persisted often. The Archangel had come back with a vengeance-- he might be spread all across the universe, but his attention was at having Kevin terrified. He wanted to be the prophet’s worst nightmare for what he did. He was angry, and Kevin could feel it whenever he walked into a room, burning hot, almost molten. He knew the Archangel’s grace was focused on him at all times, except at  night. The Archangel’s presence softened and almost curled around Sam, giving the hunter a faint glow at night. Kevin honestly couldn’t wait until he was in hell. It could be better than this, or maybe it was worse. He really didn’t want to know-- but he had to.

***

     _“Kevin,”_ The voice snarled. Kevin didn’t jump this time, he hardly reacted. _“Aw, are you used to me now?”_ Gabriel’s voice nagged. Kevin honestly was, it had been two weeks since the voices and nightmares started, and the nightmares still scared the living shit out of him-- there, Gabriel could do anything he wanted. He had a body and he could cut him up, beat him, whip him. Smite him. Kevin shook his head to get the thought out, and went back to staring at the tablet. _“I’ve got something planned for tonight. I’ll find it fun, I don’t know about you, though,”_ Kevin could almost hear the Archangel’s smirk, and he shivered, setting the tablet down and closing his eyes for a moment, completely still.

    “Kev? Kevin,” Sam shook Kevin’s shoulder lightly, making the prophet jump. “Dude, are you alright? I came in here to get you in for lunch and you looked pale as hell and frozen,” Sam frowned in concern, and Kevin wiped sweat from his brow. Sam pressed the back of his hand to Kevin’s forehead. “You’re burning up. Come on, let’s get you into a cool bath, and I’ll tell Dean you’re sick and I’m going to make some soup for you,” Sam sighed. Kevin just blinked at him and started to stand.

    “Alright,” the prophet murmured, moving to go to the bathroom, but stumbling and nearly falling over a stack of books. Sam caught him by the arm and pulled him back up, making him a little nauseous from the sudden motion. He pressed into Sam’s chest, eyes closing for a moment as he let Sam lead him to the bathroom carefully and gently.

    Sam patted his back gently when they got to the bathroom and Kevin’s eyes blinked open, and he sighed softly. “I’ll start your water. Think you can get dressed without falling over?” Sam joked lightly, and Kevin managed a smile and a nod. The room was starting to get hot again; Gabriel hated it when Sam was this nice to Kevin, jealous. Kevin tugged off his shirt, then fumbled with his button for a minute, unsuccessfully, before deciding to just forcefully push his pants down. It wasn’t exactly the most graceful, or the most comfortable thing in the world, but he managed and he tossed the pants to the side, before pulling off his boxers, slightly dazed. Sam helped Kevin into the bath, and Kevin immediately relaxed, the water never boiled, never got hot. It was freezing compared to the room, but he still loved it, eyes fluttering shut. “I’ll go talk to Dean, Kevin, if you need anything, or when you’re ready to get out, shout for me, alright?” Sam murmured gently, rubbing Kevin’s head lightly, and Kevin nodded a little, eyes staying closed. Sam left the room, and Kevin had to force himself to stay awake. After the water got a bit warmer, which was around thirty minutes after he started, he called for Sam.

    Sam came in and helped him out, drying him off. He let the water out, then walked Kevin to his room. He gently helped Kevin into his pyjamas, then into the bed. “You hungry, Kev?” Sam asked, helping Kevin relax and placing a damp rag on his forehead. Kevin nodded slightly, not really wanting to speak. “Alright, Kevin, Alright. What kind of soup do you want?” Sam asked.

    “Potato,” Kevin muttered, turning over. Sam sighed and, shaking his head, went to the kitchen and made Kevin the soup he wanted, before explaining to Dean that Kevin was sick and couldn’t work on the tablet. He grabbed Kevin’s soup and went to Kevin’s room, smiling slightly.

***

     _“I’m going to rip you apart, prophet,”_ Gabriel snarled. Kevin’s eyes shot wwide, and he sat up in the bed, blood draining from his face, leaving him pale. _“And then, I’ll feed you to your mother,”_ The Archangel growled. Kevin whimpered.

    “Don’t bring mom into this, please,” Kevin whispered.

    _“Maybe you shouldn’t have stolen my fiance and then killed me!”_ The voice yelled, and Kevin curled up, covering his ears.

    “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Kevin screamed.

    Sam dropped the bowl of soup and ran to Kevin. “Kevin! Kevin, please, it’s alright, I’m here!” Sam nearly started to panic. Kevin kept screaming, and Sam grabbed him, holding him tightly. “Shh, shush, Kevin. I’m here. I’m here,” Sam shushed him, holding the smaller man close. Kevin eventually fell asleep, fever raging again. Sam sighed and got a new rag for Kevin’s head, frowning. After Sam left, Kevin started screaming and thrashing in  his sleep.

***

    _“I’ve got you here, Kevin. I told you I would rip you apart. I have you, and I will make sure you have no peace, Kevin.” Gabriel snarled, walking around the chair Kevin was tightly pinned to.  Gabriel let out a chuckle, and there was a painfully familiar clanking of metal chains as Gabriel lifted a hook. Then, the Archangel swung it sideways, sinking into Kevin’s chest. Kevin let out a bloodcurdling scream, writhing in the seat, the chains that were curled around him pinching his skin. His blood was hot against his skin, but the pain was searing, burning him. He knew he wouldn’t get relief until Sam woke him from this nightmare. Gabriel heated the next in a flame, until with was red hot, almost white. Then, he swung it too, sinking it into the Prophet’s stomach from the opposite side. Kevin screamed again, blood boiling and burning as it came pooling out. His flesh and insides cooked and burned, and he let out yet another scream. Gabriel just laughed._

_“I’ll teach you to fuck with an Archangel, you dick!” Gabriel yelled. Kevin just sobbed, but soon his chair was kicked over, and another burning hook pierced his neck. He opened his mouth to scream, but just painfully coughed up blood. The blood just dripped from his mouth, as he stared up into the blackness, eyes glazed over from pain. But no, he wasn’t dead. The chains tightened and started pulling taut._

_Then, Kevin woke, screaming in pain._

***

    “Kevin, you need to tell me exactly what happened!” Sam exclaimed sternly. “Exactly what’s going on…”

    Kevin shook his head as Gabriel hissed, _“Tell him and you die tonight.”_ Kevin just closed his eyes, not speaking. _“No, you’ll be dead, but you’ll feel your limbs. You’ll feel that you’re not in one piece.”_ The Archangel snarled. Kevin shivered, but continued to stay silent. Telling Sam was not an option.


	6. Curiosity Killed The Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out, Kevin makes not-so-funny jokes, and Kevin remembers stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out in this chapter, near the end, Kevin has a flashback and he starts wishing he had died then, so please do be careful when you're reading. Oh, and sorry this is late! I got my tablet and I can barely put it down haha.

    “Dean, I’m pretty sure Gabriel’s death is getting to Kevin. Remember that thing I told you? I’m fairly certain that’s why,” Sam said quietly. “It’s scaring me. He’s not telling me what’s wrong, but he’ll be fine one minute, then the next he’ll scream in agony,” Sam frowned.

    “I don’t know. You should look into it,” Dean shrugged a bit. Sam just nodded and sighed, going to do as Dean told him. It was the best idea anyway. He took the short walk to the library in the bunker, searching through every shelf until he found enough books about the topic, Archangel deaths, grief, etcetera. After flicking through several books about grief, and the seven stages of grief; none applied to Kevin, he might add, and a few books about Archangels, he finally found what he believed he was looking for.

_“Archangel deaths are phenomenons that aren’t very common. Originally, there were five Archangels, one erased from God’s Bible completely. She took on a female vessel, but her name is unknown. She was closest to the Herald of the Apocalypse, Gabriel. When she had died, whomever’s fault she thought it was, her grace, even scattered about the Universe, bunched up into that person’s life and followed that person around. She would give threats to that person, and in their dreams torture them. Only Gabriel was able to calm her, and it is believed that either only Archangels may calm Archangels in their state of after death, or that the person closest to them is the only one able to calm them.”_

    Sam let out a little groan when he stopped reading. There was a thump just outside the library, and Sam frowned a bit. “Kevin? You should be in bed,” Sam said, standing and hurrying outside, helping the shaking prophet off the floor. Kevin just sobbed in reply, clinging to him. He sighed softly and picked him up, taking him back to their room and laying him back down. “Is it Gabriel?” he asked. “Is Gabriel the one making you have nightmares?” he murmured. Kevin whimpered and nodded a little. Sam sighed softly. “Is he here now?” he asked. Kevin nodded again.

     _“Of course I’m here, Sammy! I’m always here for you!”_ Gabriel’s voice rang through the room. Sam bit his lip, hearing it this time.

    “Gabriel, please, you don’t need to do this. You know how messed up humans are. How many mistakes we make. Kevin sold his soul to be with me, but he had no intention of killing you, and it’s all going to go back to normal,” Sam said. “He’s going to hell, Gabe. Let him have his heaven until he’s gone,” Sam insisted. There was a long silence, before Gabriel spoke again.

     _“Fine. Fine, but I still don’t approve of him, Sam,”_ Gabriel muttered. Sam blinked.

    “Okay, well, he’s as short as you, just as smart as you, and funny when you’re not fucking torturing him. He was just curious. It’s… Curiosity is normal, but… As they say, curiosity killed the cat,” Sam sighed. Kevin let out a weak chuckle.

    “And I’m literally the cat. Going to be killed,” he mumbled quietly. The room fell silent, and there was a soft glowing, before Gabriel somewhat materialized by them, though he was mostly translucent, and glowing slightly. There was no color to him except a goldish what glow lining his features.

     _“I’m sorry, Kevin. I didn’t realize….”_ Gabriel said quietly. Kevin just shrugged.

    “Doesn’t matter. It’s fine. Taught me a lesson though. Sucks that I won’t be able to use that lesson,” he huffed softly, closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands.

***

    “Actually, Gabe, I hate the holidays. I wish someone could make them better,” Sam huffed a little, and Kevin smiled a little from his seat with the tablet in front of him. Gabriel and Sam had conversations a lot, and sometimes Kevin joined in, sometimes he just listened, and sometimes, he fell asleep to their voices, only to be woken up a second later when his head smaked the tablet in front of him. Sam and Gabriel would chuckle, but go back to talking.

    _“That gives me a pretty great idea,”_ Gabriel smiled a little bit. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

     “What’s your idea?” He asked. Gabriel just shook his head and put a finger to his lips, but Kevin knew what it was. Maybe they would remember. Maybe that’s what motivated Gabriel into forcing him to help decorate Sam’s room for Christmas. The thought made Kevin slightly jealous, but it made him smile more.

    Gabriel’s form generally stayed in the library, just wandering around, and sometimes he disappeared completely, probably resting. They all knew that now, it was two months away. Two months until Kevin’s death. They just ignored it, though.

***

    “Sam…? Only a month now. Should I be scared?” Kevin asked quietly. They had both been trying to get to sleep, it was late, and Gabriel had been keeping them up for a while. Sam was silent for a long time.

    “Do you want me to lie?” he asked quietly. Kevin nodded silently. “No,” Sam continued, “No, you shouldn’t be scared. I love you. Go to sleep,”  Sam murmured, kissing his forehead, and hugging him close, eventually falling asleep as well. Kevin closed his eyes, picturing a memory he had hidden away.

***

    _“Kevin, you should totally jump off the roof!” One of his classmates yelled at him._

_“Yeah, Tran! We dare you to jump off the roof! What will you poor mommy do? Jump off it!” Another yelled. Kevin flinched at each comment. It didn’t take long for them to persuade him to get on the roof. It was either jump, or get beat up after every school day. End it, or suffer. He closed his eyes, terrified._

_“Kevin! What are you doing up there!?” Kevin heard his mother scream from below. “Get down, please!” Linda cried. All at once, he heard a classmate yell ‘He’s coming!’ and then several hands shove him forward. He let out a terrified scream, closing his eyes tightly. He hit the ground with a thump, hearing several cracks, before passing out._

_***_

     _“He’s only broken his legs and left arm and a couple ribs. He’ll be fine. He’ll be out in a few weeks,” Kevin was just starting to come through, and the doctor’s voice was groggy and thick to Kevin’s ears, but he understood well enough. He hadn’t died. He survived that fall. He knew he would have survived anyway, but when you suddenly get pushed off a building, he realized, it felt like you were going to die. The doctor soon left them alone, and Linda rushed over to Kevin._

_“What were you doing up there!? What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed, Kevin!” She exclaimed.  Kevin blinked drowsily at her, before starting to form a reply._

_“They… made me… mom,” he mumbled, words slurring slightly, but he soon woke enough to listen clearly and talk audibly. “They made me, I… I had to do it or get beat up for the rest of the school year… I’m so sorry, mom. I really am… I-” Kevin just trailed off._

    Kevin wished that he had gotten killed in that fall right now. 


	7. Music is Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is one thing that makes earth living on easier for a lot of people. And as the time to go to Hell gets closer for Kevin, he finds himself joining those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys idk. Oh, and by the way, I play cello, so yes I know what the hell I'm talking about.  
> Also, Alto clef is the clef Viola players use! Just so everyone knows.  
> And another thing, I've played fiddle tunes on cello and violin. It's a fun song, look it up!

    As it got closer to the time for Kevin to go to hell, Gabriel’s form was rarely seen more and more. Kevin didn’t mind it, but he could tell Sam did a little bit. As long as he wasn’t being tortured anymore, Kevin wasn’t entirely sure if he cared if Gabriel was here or not. He wanted Sam to be happy, and he would be. But right now, it was his time, and he hoped Gabriel was going away to give him that.

* * *

   With hell being a week away, Kevin was starting to be a little clingy, and it was obviously annoying Sam. Sam knew Kevin’s doom was a week away, but he didn’t want the prophet following him around like a puppy dog all the damn time. Finally, he told him, “Just go work on the tablet, Kevin. I can bring you lunch in a bit, but you’re being really annoying.”

 

    Kevin chewed on his lip and nodded, and hesitated before turning and heading to the library hurriedly. When he got settled, he found that working on the tablet wasn’t doing much in the word of research, much less the word of his sanity. Kevin closed his eyes for a moment, deciding to think back on good times with his mother, and even some with his father. The ones he could remember, at least. He sighed softly and opened them again, half fooling himself into believing he was back at home with his mother, but found his heart being crushed when the real world crashed down on him again. He sighed, and shook his head, playing with the pen in his hand for a moment before, looking back at the tablet, sitting up in his seat and staring at it for a while.

 

    Soon, he found himself standing and moving to his and Sam’s room to go grab his cello (That he had hidden away from Dean when he moved in). He took it off the top shelf of his side of the closet, using a step stool of course, and gently set it down to put up the step stool. He opened the case, finding himself smiling. He pulled the caramel-whiskey colored instrument out and quietly plucked each string, A, D, G, C, to check if they were in tune. When he confirmed they were, he gently put his hand on the strings to stop their vibrations and set the cello on it’s side, remembering what his mother had told him once; _“Set it on it’s side, not it’s back, because otherwise it might get stuck, like a turtle.”_ He was five when she had told him that, but he still remembered it to remind himself not to put it on it’s back or front. He pulled his darker color bow out, and put his case in the closet, before picking it up and moving out of the room, after checking if the hall was clear. He moved deeper into the bunker, to a music room that Sam and Dean hadn’t found and inhabited yet, and he hoped it’d stay that way. He smiled when he opened the door to the room. It had a wide space, and the walls were lined with small instruments, such as flutes and violins. There was an acoustic guitar hanging on the wall near the back, and artificial light lit up the room warmly and welcomingly. There were assorted metronomes and tuners (Kevin had tested some of the tuners, and they didn’t work all that well), and the whole room was padded with foam that Kevin knew to make the sound a little louder. He set a stool from one of the corners of the room in the middle of the floor, and got a stand from the same corner, setting it down, before setting his cello on it’s side and it’s bow carefully on top. He moved and stood on his tip toes to pull down a little book colorfully decorated with stickers and ductape that had ‘Kevin’ scrawled across the front and the spine in his mother’s loopy, messy handwriting. He opened it up and took the first piece of music out; Fiddle Tunes. It was translated to cello from the violin arrangement. Of course, it didn’t sound exactly like the original, considering there were instruments, of any sort, missing from the arrangement, and he was playing an instrument with a deeper sound than the violin, but he had loved the piece when he was a kid, and when he turned ten, he taught himself the Treble and Alto clef and translated the two arrangements that he couldn’t play into Bass clef. He set the music on his stand, and set the binder down beside his stool, before picking his cello up again and sitting down. He looked over the music once to give himself a reminder of how to play it; as it had been… nearly four years since he last played it. Then, he set to relearning it.

 

    The first time was choppy, and the second time wasn’t much better, but he improved on the third try, and by the fifth, he could play it nearly perfectly again. The piece was fairly difficult, since he had to shift fingering positions several times during the song, as a cello doesn’t have an E string, but it was still an easy piece, much different from pieces he had been learning in high school. Then again, it was a piece from his childhood, and it brought back nostalgic memories that made him grin like an idiot. When he was bored of playing Fiddle Tunes, he got out one of his harder actual cello solo pieces and started playing it. He had escaped to this room around a week ago, and he had managed to learn it then, so he quickly relearned it, and then started really playing it, finding himself swaying to the music and the movement of his bow. “You really get into the music, huh, Kiddo?” Gabriel’s voice rang from behind him. Kevin smiled a little and nodded.

 

    “Yeah, without realizing it most of the time,” he sighed slightly. “Hey, Gabriel, when I… y’know… do you think you can keep this room hidden from Dean and Sam? I don’t want it to be changed at all, especially not with the way Dean would change it,” he asked. “If you remember, of course,” he quickly added, chewing on his lip and turning to face him.

 

    “Of course, kiddo,” Gabriel chuckled. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want this place to change either,” he murmured, sighing a little. “Y’know, when I was little, Lucifer taught me how to play a harp,” he said, chuckling and leaning back. “He didn’t want me showing it to the humans, but he let me anyways, ‘cause maybe with music, they’de actually stop being complete idiots,” He said, crossing his legs on the stool he was sitting on. “So I did. And they broke my harp,” he sighed softly. “I went home, crying. Dad asked my why I was crying, and I told him; the humans broke my harp. He… He told me that I shouldn’t care that much for a harp,” he sighed. “I told him, ‘If you don’t care for the sound of music, you don’t know what art is,’ and he…. He took my wings away for.. A month,” he muttered. When I got them back, Lucifer gifted me another harp, and together we orcestrated all of our brothers and sisters as a peaceful rebellion against father. Little did we know, that the humans could hear us below. The angels were singing. The clouds were dancing, and they had never heard a more beautiful sound in their life. That was how music was taught to humans. They learned how to communicate with music long before they knew that they were naked, or they knew how to speak, how to form languages. For a long time, Lucifer loved humans for it. But… It changed pretty fast,” Gabriel ended what he was saying, not really feeling like going into detail of what happened afterwards. Kevin smiled and nodded.

  
    “That’s beautiful,” he mumbled. Gabriel nodded in agreement, before disappearing. When Kevin found himself alone, he put up his music and the stool and stand, before picking up his binder and putting it back in it’s hiding place, before picking up his cello and bow again. He looked around the room, smiling, before going back to Sam and his room, putting up his cello on the top shelf, and going back to the library to work on the tablet again.


	8. Kisses Of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's time has come, and Gabriel has one last thing to do before he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I keep disappearing I'm so sorry. I may end it here and start a new fanfic? I don't know yet. *shrugs*  
> Or maybe I'll split it into a Sevin, Sabriel, Sevin/Sabriel and a Gabriel/Kevin fanfic. No clue. Maybe. Good luck to multishippers.

Kevin found himself unable to sleep the two days before… before, well, Hell. He was constantly uncomfortable, shifting and pressing closer to Sam, making Sam grunt in irritance. Eventually, Kevin would just get out of bed and go play his cello, or go work on the tablet, or something, to keep him distracted. Because sleeping sure as hell wasn’t coming.

 

He tapped on his arm with his pencil, finding himself distracted with hell again. He sighed, and closed his eyes, as if trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Huh. Funny, preparing himself. He might as well prepare himself as a thanksgiving(or Christmas) turkey. He found himself laughing… was he going insane? He decided that yes, he probably was. He looked at the clock. “Well, I have four hours until the sun comes up…” he muttered to himself, getting up and pushing his chair in, staring at the desk. He didn’t know exactly when the Demon was going to come. Maybe later. Maybe earlier. He really didn’t know. So, he might as well act as if this was his last few hours, and say goodbye to Sam, or at least kiss his forehead farewell. He didn’t want to wake the Winchester; considering he had shuffled around all night for the night before and tonight. He slowly headed toward him and Sam’s (or, soon to be his and Gabriel’s) bedroom, and found himself running his hands along the walls, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time he would see them. He closed his eyes as he walked into the room, letting out a tiny sigh and kissing Sam’s forehead and cheek, making the younger Winchester stir, but not wake.

 

He bit his lip, fighting back tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispered quietly. It hadn’t been the first time that it occurred to him that Sam would be losing yet another family member, whether he remembered that he loved Kevin, and Kevin loved him back or not. Kevin shook his head softly and went back out of the room, shutting the door as silently as he could, before walking slowly toward the entrance.

 

Glad the bunker was on a hill; Kevin leaned back atop the hill when he had reached it, and closed his eyes, wanting to try to watch the sunset. He’d always been pretty… Sappy, but even Dean couldn’t joke about it today. Kevin sat up, crossing his legs. Soon, there was a light flutter of wings behind him, and he jumped out of his skin slightly. Gabriel never made that noise; though, Castiel did. He had just been exploring the bunker, though. Kevin turned around to find that it was Gabriel, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What-?” he started, but was quickly cut off.

 

“Kiddo, I’m a trickster. I can’t say I’ve exactly been here the whole time, but I’ve definitely seen everything,” Gabriel explained shortly, sitting beside him. “Have you learned your lesson?” he asked. Kevin bit his lip and nodded curtly.

 

“I have,” he muttered. Gabriel opened his mouth to make an offer, but Kevin stopped him. “Whatever you’re going to offer, no. I deserve my punishment, or whatever. I need to go to Hell,” Kevin said flatly. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Oh?” he asked, shrugging and looking up to the sky, saying nothing more. Kevin fell silent as well, having nothing more to say or share. After what felt like, and may have been, thirty minutes, Gabriel spoke again. “I could tell you when the hellhounds are coming,” He murmured.

 

Kevin stayed silent for a bit. “I think I’ll just stay in the dark,” he decided, when he found his voice. Gabriel nodded.

 

* * *

 

  
As the hours passed by, Kevin became more and more tense. Finally, the sun started to come up slowly, and when it was about halfway above the horizon, there was a growl. Kevin let out a sob, closing his eyes tightly. Gabriel looked around, judging how far away the Hellhounds were, and how long it would take them to get to Kevin. After a few moments, he closed his eyes, leaning over and kissing Kevin. It wasn’t passionate and needy, it was fond and caring. Maybe not necessarily loving, but it was filled with compassion and wonder, because when Gabriel looked into Kevin’s soul, he saw stars. He saw stars, and galaxies; something not even Sam had. Kevin had and will always be truly unique, and he may even say that he was truly a Morningstar, one of the brightest. Though, he had already seen what hell could do to a Morningstar such as Kevin. “You are wonderful, Kevin. Amazing. Keep it that way,” Gabriel mumbled, and disappeared. Kevin was stunned, but was soon shaken from his stunned state when an invisible being leapt upon him.

 

* * *

 

_Kevin opened his eyes. Where… Was this…?_

_After a moment, he decided on where he was. The Cage. Lucifer’s cage. He shook his head softly. He didn’t deserve this harsh of a punishment….. Did he? Perhaps he did. Though, Kevin might also think it funny, to have someone narrating his thoughts and actions in his head. Inside that bright, bright head of his. Though… He might also soon wonder why Gabriel had kissed him._

Kevin was confused. Where were these thoughts coming from? Why was it so dark? Why was it cool? And…. Why did Gabriel kiss him? There was a low chuckle, echoing from somewhere. His head, maybe?

  
_To leave his mark on you, Kevin. To tell everyone in hell that you were mine, because my brother still has so much trust in me. And I can’t tell you how wrong or how right he is to do so. But, in hopes of soon returning to the overworld, I will protect you from Michael. Though, you must not move. Until Gabriel comes to fetch you, you must not move._


End file.
